The team of UA
by acarpiob1
Summary: A south park and MHA crossover. The MHA universe has been through a lot. But things change, when one day, a monster attacked and an unknown who has ninja animal skills defeat the monster. Who was the hero? READ TO FIND OUT! :)
1. The sight of the hero

**This is my first fanfiction. Enjoy!**

"Aaaaaah!" "What the hell?!" people yelled. Its a monster, it appeared from nowhere

"I am Acidserpent. You all shall fall." said the monster. The monster was a giant python that is long like a giant huge centipede, had sharp shark teeth with 6 layers and its fangs had a combination of poison and Acid, had flat strong hard centipede armor with/ on its skin and had a scorpion tail.

The crowd ran away from the monster. "We need to stop that thing." said Izuku. Izuku was with his friends Ochaco, Mina and Bakugo.

They were ready to when suddenly...

"sssssssssss, Now, who do we have right here?" asked Acidserpent slithering towards the unknown person.

"Who me? well... just a young person, whose also a hero." said the unknown hero

"A hero?! Heh, don't make me laugh, but whether your a hero or not. I'll kill you, for talking to me like that and since you said you are young, I am intrigued, this shall be a good encounter." said Acidserpent.

"What that kid doing, if he's trying to save people then why is he doing it when he is at a young age. this kid is going to die!" Izuku thought to himself.

"And by the way... who do they call you young one?" Asked Acidserpent

"Who do they call me. Well. they call me..."

**(LINE BREAK)**

The unknown hero got into his fighting pose and his appearance was shown to everyone as he said to the snake with this answer

"The Coon."

**Hero name: The Coon**

**Identity name: Eric Cartman**

**Abilities: Ninja Animal**

* * *

**This is the end of this chapter. Get ready for the next chapter! Coming out soon!**

**For those who don't know Who The coon is or who Eric Cartman Is. Here is the link for their info's**

**The Coon: **wiki/The_Coon_(Character)

**Eric Cartman: **wiki/Eric_Cartman


	2. The snake and the raccoon

"Ok the coon, get ready to say goodbye, you're a DEAD ANIMAL." said Acidserpent.

Acidserpent lunged its head toward The Coon.

"Kid get out of there or you're going to get-"

The Coon lept to a location away from the monster.

"killed." said Izuku. Acidserpent sees The Coon Leaping back in front of him.

Acidserpent then unleashed a wave of small balls of poison combined with acid at the coon but The coon sliced them into tiny balls that evaporated.

"Now it is my turn centisnake." said Coon

The coon lept to Acidserpent and attacked using his claws which caused Acidserpent to receive heavy damage which broke his centipede armor.

"Why you little." said Acidserpent.

"Hah! Your little armor is broken." said The Coon.

The Coon lept to the monster and started climbing all the way to its neck, then the coon jumped from the neck and said this:

"Killer move, Final Attack: Maul of the wolf, and... the wolf is wild." said The Coon.

The Coon lunges at the Snake and The Coon unleashes a fury of slashes at the snake. Acidserpent was killed and exploded into pieces.

"OH! The snake is defeated which proves that a raccoon is mightier than the snake." said The Coon.

The Coon landed on the ground, then he walked away from the monster and he didn't notice Deku along with his friends seeing The Coon walking away.

"Thank you centisnake, you have put up a... well... a crappy fight actually, you have been horrible centisnake, so long I'm out of here centisnake." said The Coon as he was walking away, then he lept to street lamp then jumped to a different location.

"Who exactly was that raccoon?" Asked Bakugo.

"Well I don't know, but... he pretty much kind of did a favor for us." Said Deku. As everyone looked at the defeated monster and this wasn't a human, it was a REAL monster then the crowd just started talking.

"Dude, see that? Wow man! Look at this. This thing isn't a human. I heard a young person defeated the monster. What was the person? I forget but it looked like a raccoon kid." people said.

"Hey kids." said someone. which was actually Kamui woods. "Wait, what's going on?" Asked Kamui Woods.

"Kamui woods, Some sort of raccoon person killed the monster." Said Deku.

"A raccoon person?" asked Kamui. Kamui went to the scene and was shocked to see that the monster was killed.

"Where is this person?" said Kamui. Noone knew where The coon was.

The coon was at the roof of a tall tower somewhere in the city.

*sigh. "Well, that was tiring. Also, That was Deku I saw earlier. Now I know I am in the MHA dimension." Said The coon.

Then The Coon landed on the ground without people noticing. "Well, I need to find a way home. Hey wait, I remember how I got here, It was a portal and It wasn't only me. there were others!" The coon thought to himself.

When suddenly...

A big explosion happened. "HOLY SHIT! What the hell is going on?! I need to get to the scene and fast." The coon Thought to himself. Then he lept from object to another to head to the scene and some people noticed him.

"HEH HEH HEH. My body is impenetrable. Fear me!" said the monster. The monster is stonefoot, with a body of rocks and stones. He has quirks that can be used to control the terrain and he can summon big rocks and stones to launch them for destruction.

"Crap, I need to get to the scene before it gets worst." said The Coon. He Lept from building to building until he found the monster. The Coon was in front of the monster and wasn't seen. Thats good for him :)

"Found it. Now how to attack him?" The Coon thought to himself.

But then...

A lightning bolt hits the monster, then the monster fell, then another lightning bolt hits the ground but when the bolt hit the ground, a person appeared at the location where the bolt hit (at the ground, not the monster.)

"WHAT THE HELL?" Said The coon.

"Oh so you are a bunch of rocks huh, AH!" said the person.

"Hang on a second. I know who it is." The Coon thought to himself.

"Oh good, because... I am an Elementalist." said the person as he got into his fighting pose.

**Hero name: Wonder Tweek**

**Identity name: Tweek Tweak**

**Abilities: Elementalist**

* * *

End of the second chapter.

Get READY FOR CHAPTER 3!


	3. The elementalists superior power

"Ok, let's see who's laughing now!" said stonefoot

stonefoot launched a super sharp rock at wonder tweek.

That's when the fight ended shortly, when wonder tweek opened a portal and sent the rock back to stonefoot which...

stabbed stonefoot through his chest. Ouch.

"Oh. The monster defeated, AH!" said Wonder Tweek.

**(LINE BREAK)**

"well... that could've gone differently." said the coon.

He then walked towards him.

"Coon? AH!" said Tweek.

"Alright, Alright, Alright, Alright, calm down tweek, jeez. Man dude wow, that could've ended differently. I was going to fight it but you get all the credit Tweek." said the coon.

"Let's get out of here tweek. We'll talk sometime soon meet at the rendezvous point." Said the coon.

The coon then leaped to somewhere else. Then tweek opened the portal and went to the rendezvous point.

Then everyone just started talking.

**Meanwhile...**

The coon is at the roof a tall building. Then Tweek met him here

"So, why have you told me to meet me here?" Asked Wonder tweek.

*sigh "Were in a different dimension. I thought that this was our home, but then as soon as I saw Izuku and his friends. I realized that we're in the MHA dimension." said the coon.

"WHAT?! were in a different dimension AH! What are we going to do?!" Panicked wonder tweek.

"Calm down. Were going to find our way home. But I think that we are not the only ones in this dimension. But for now, let's try to find our way home."

"Were in a different dimension? Well, we'll need a transportation device that can take us back home." Said someone behind them.

"Woah! You're here TOO?!" said Coon

"Tupperware?"

"yes, coon." said Tupperware

**Hero name: Tupperware.**

**Identity name: Token black**

**Class: Cyborg**


	4. The 3 youngsters practice

"So, I guess we should try to find our home." said Tupperware.

"Yeah, I guess your right!" said The coon.

All 3 of them: Coon, Tweek, and Tupperware all stared at the sun. They know that they might find their way home sometime soon.

"Hey guys, if it interests you, I've heard that some sort of school called: U.A. was going to have a practice Against 3 pro heroes but was canceled due to some reason, so maybe we can substitute for them." Said Tupperware.

"OH! Great idea Tupperware. let's do it!" said The coon.

Tweek and Tupperware smiled. "Alright. Let's go!" said Tupperware. All 3 of them started heading their way to U.A.

* * *

**1 boring scene of making their way to the school later...**

* * *

Sorry for making this chapter short!

Get ready for the next chapter


	5. Meanwhile

"Alright we are all here, now let's get to business." said a boy wearing a kite

**Hero name: The human kite**

**Identity name: Kyle brofloski**

**Abilities: Elementalist/Blaster hybrid**

"Yes, human kite so, why are we all here."

**Hero name: Toolshed**

**Identity name: Stan Marsh**

**Abilities: Gadgeteer**

A team of 4th-grade superheroes is assembled in a basement, some of the members like Toolshed, Mysterion, and Fastpass are part of a team called: Coon and Friends.

"I want to bring up a topic, 3 members of our group are missing, and we don't know where they are." said Super Craig

"Super Craig is right, 3 members of our team never disappear for no reason." said Call girl.

Suddenly, A boy in an electronic wheelchair rolled to the table.

"I know what happened to the members, they are in the My hero academia dimension, I sensed it with my mind." Said Professor Timothy.

"You mean the anime/manga series about a boy named izuku. Coon is crazy about IzukuXOchaco." said Human kite.

"Everyone, listen to me, I know what to do. We have to go to the MHA dimension to rescue Our members." Said Professor Timothy.

"And I know how to do it."

**Meanwhile Back in the MHA Dimension...**

It was the beginning of class in U.A and Izuku and Ochaco were going to the school for todays class

"Hey, Ochaco?" Asked Izuku.

"Yes, Deku?" Answered Ochaco.

"Remember when we saw that hero, I think its name was, "The coon." Well, and we saw the kid kill the snake. I just, I-I, I wished I could see him again, because, that means anyone can be a hero, I have seen it with other kids, With the right training and right determination. Anyone can be a hero. I just want to tell him that, He has inspired people of young ages that they too can be a hero." said Deku.

"Oh Deku. That is so inspiring, you know, your a pretty sweet kid, and also cute when you inspire people, you know that." Said Ochaco

With what ochaco just said, It caused Deku to Blush pretty heavily. "Th-Thanks Ochaco."

Then Tsuyu showed up. "Guys come on, A raccoon, hyper electric and a robot kid are doing fighting matches. Come, you need to come to see." said Tsuyu. So, Ochaco and Deku came with Tsuyu.

*PUNCH*

The punch hit Todoroki knocking him across the battlefield who is with Momo and Mineta.

"What the hell is this." Said Todoroki.

"Oh... boy!" which caused Todoroki, Momo, and Mineta to look up. It was... THE COON, Along With Wonder Tweek and Tupperware. "You 3 are all losing to a raccoon, an Elementalist, and a robot." Said the coon. "WAIT WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Asked Todoroki, Momo, and Mineta.

"You 3 have all been putting up a nice match, but its time to end this." said Tupperware.

The Izuku and Ochaco have arrived to see the fight.

"Hey, its that kid, The Coon!" Said Izuku.

The coon lunges at their opponents.

"Its time for my final move. Maul of the wolf, and... the wolf is WILD!" Said The coon.

The coon unleashes a fury of punches and a few scratches on his opponents which defeats the other team.

Then a robot appears and makes the announcements: "Todoroki, Momo, Mineta are defeated. Coon, Tweek, and Tupperware Win!" Says the robot which then the crowd goes wild.

Then the coon walks up to them. Which The other team sees. "You 3 have done well. You all put up a great fight. Get some rest you fought well today." Says the coon. Izuku overhears while making his way with ochaco. Izuku then smiles.

"He has what it takes to be a hero." says Izuku.

"Ok, We are now doing the next match. This time, I am thinking about doing solo." said Coon.

"Good idea, coon because I think I have a leak in my armpit." said Tupperware.

Then oil and nuts and bolts start oozing out of Tupperware's armpit. Which then Tupperware covers with his other hand. "Oops. Sorry, :)." says Tupperware.

"yikesssss." said Coon. "After this match, we are going to ask someone if there is anyone in this school that helps with suits." said Wonder Tweek.

Then coon started making eye contact with Izuku without him noticing.

"Excuse me, my fellow teenager. I suppose that your the one who is my next match-Izuku." said The Coon which then startled and had everyone in supprised.

Then The coon grabbed Izuku's arm and went to the middle of the battlefield with izuku.

"I supposed now would be the time to start, our match." said The Coon

"Is this happening? I am fighting against the coon?!" Izuku thought to himself.

**Meanwhile back in the south park dimension...**

The members of coon and friends are preparing for their mission to the MHA Dimension.

"So, Are we clear everyone?" Asked professor timothy with his mind.

"Yes." Everyone said.

"Ok, So, you guys: Human kite, toolshed, call girl, super Craig, and Mysterion. You 5 will go and rescue our 3 members, Understand." Said Professor timothy.

"Yes, Timmy. We can do this." Said mysterion.

"Alright guys, are we ready to do this?" said toolshed.

"Yes, We all are Toolshed, your very brave." said call girl. As then she leaned to kiss toolshed in his cheek. Who then toolshed starts blushing... A lot.

"Alright, you guys. Might as well get prepared, we have friends in need." Said mosquito.

**Hey Guys. Sorry, It took so long. I just had writer's block and also I had some school stuff to deal with. Also if you don't know who the members are. Here are the links to them.**

**Human kite: wiki/Human_Kite**

**Mysterion: wiki/Mysterion**

**Toolshed:** ** wiki/Toolshed**

**Everyone:** ** wiki/South_Park:_The_Fractured_But_Whole/Characters**

**Get ready for the next chapter: Deku Vs. Coon**


	6. Deku Vs Coon

*BOMB*

"He's fast!" Izuku thought to himself.

Izuku is on the brink of defeat from Coon.

"Time to finish this fight!" said The Coon.

Coon launched himself to izuku and then, Delivered a punch to his guts to finish him.

"_WHOOOO HOOOO!"_ Coon thought to himself. Izuku then fell down in defeat.

"What the hell? How did I do that?" Asked Coon to himself. But he didn't even care.

"Good fight Izuku. Get some rest. Oh boy. My nails are messed up. I need to go Sharpen my Nails." Said Coon as he was walking away from the battlefield.

Later...

"I finally got my claws sharpened." Said The Coon as He walked away.

"Now to Check up on Izuku!" Said The Coon.

Izuku was coming back from the medical help he got. "Hello Izuku." Said Coon. "Hey Coon." Said Izuku. "Come on, let's go." Said Coon and The two were making their way.

"So where to Coon?" Asked Izuku. "I don't have the foggiest idea!" Said The Coon

Suddenly...

"Hey! Deku!" said A girl. It was Ochaco heading towards the two. "Oh! Hey Ochaco!" said Izuku, Then Ochaco Immediately pulled Izuku in for a (Super Infinity) Tight Hug. Making Izuku lose his control over his emotions with heavy blushing. "I'm glad your safe Deku." said Ochaco as she was hugging Izuku. "_She's hugging meeeeeee. Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh. I hope coon isn't watching." _Izuku thought to himself. Much to Izuku's dismay, Coon was watching and with Coon's taste For IzuOcha. He decided not to ruin the moment. "You know, I was worried about you after that match with coon. But your OK! So that's all that matters right now." She said as she is tightening the hug. "_Hope he likes the hug." _Ochaco Thought to herself. "_Should I tell her that I am liking this hug? Should I?"_ Izuku thought to himself. Then Tweek came over. "This is so romantic is it?" whispered Coon. Then the 2 separated from each other. "W-Wow. You know I have to be honest. I liked it." said Izuku who was blushing very heavily. "Oh really? Thanks." Said Ochaco who was now blushing and smiling.

*SUDDEN REALIZATION*

Then the Izuku and Ochaco were now looking nervously at Coon and Tweek.

"Uh… Y-You didn't see anything did you two, R-Right?" Said Izuku.

"What? PSHH, Naw we didn't see anything you two lovebirds." Said Coon.

"LOVEBIRDS?!" Asked Ochaco and Izuku who both were blushing violently heavy.

"Like I said. Saw nothing." Said Coon now with a guilty smile towards Tweek who then gave the 'Dude seriously? What the hell' face to Coon.

Then Tweek drank his coffee.

"Aren't You a little too young to be drinking coffee?" Asked Ochaco.

"Doctors Orders, because of his hyperactivity." Said Coon.

"Now What do we do?" Asked Izuku.

"Let's Go Check up on Tupperware now!" Said Coon.

And they all made their way.


End file.
